Culture
Notes On this page i will attempt to define what Parakkan Culture is, i don't expect this to every truly be 100% accurate and suspect it will evolve as time progress and new ideas come to mind. Given how complex this subject is, it probably is going to be the hardest thing i have tried to do. Overview The Culture of the empire is one of complexity. it is seen by many that the Empire is a nation that prides its self on strength but also of self control. In this regard The Empire as a whole maintains a strong military, always seeking to enhance its ability in order to maintain that strength. Whilst at the same time it is a nation of self control. In that regard it doesn't seek to interfere in the affairs of others unless it feels that it needs to. As a result of these two views, Parakkans seek to mastery in Martial Arts, not only to enable them to bring balance to themselves and enhance their self discipline but also for the physical and mental benefits it has. However, Parakkan society isn't just founded on those two aspects; in fact there are multiple aspects that relate to those. One aspect that is almost the Epiphany of the empire view regarding strength and self control can be found in Yi̥nishi Wielder '''where the wielder is considered strong but requires patients and self control in order to master their gifts. Another aspect that feeds into the main views is flexibility and adaptability to ones self, surrounding and the situation that a person finds themselves in. In addition parakkans are known for their spirituality. Clothing Tangzhuang.jpg|Mudā is a traditional Parakkan jacket normally worn with trousers and shoes Cheongsam.jpg|Dǔkǒ Bǔna is a traditional Parakkan Dress worn by women, that comes in long or short length AoDai.jpg|Tāchiu Homo is a tight fitting dress worn by Parakkan Women Parakkan clothing is based on flexibility, beauty but also due to the humidity in parts of the country are made from light fabrics. However, as trade and globalisation has taken hold other styles of clothing are now worn by the citizens of the empire. Parakkan clothing tends to come in vibrant colours and or integrate patterns. Whereas for men the clothing tends to be plane in colour but will on occations have patterns embodied on. Architecture Architecture.jpg|Typical temple design Palace.jpg|The palace in Gar Jenna Traditional village.jpg|A traditional village and something that is still quite common in elvish parts of the Empire Modern.jpg|Modern building design incorporating traditional designs but more modern technology Parakkan architecture during its long development, it gradually formed into a style which featured timber-work combining stone carving, rammed earth construction, bucket arch buildings and many other techniques. Generally speaking Parakkan architecture is about trying to use your natural resources such as timber but also making a building look like a work of art not just a building to reside in. This is most evident in the forests where Parakkan Elves live as they tend to build their homes to incorporate their surrounding. In fact traditional architecture came from the Elves and that Humans copied it. However, as the years have progressed the Empires architecture has evolved to incorporate other building methods from other parts of the world. Relation to the Gods Parakkans have an interesting believe system. The Parakkan pantheon has a number of gods which all have various aspects to them. This explaining the spirituality that Parakkans are known for. In addition each god or goddess and their respective worshippers have different funeral practices. For example, '''Aelues, the God of Earth holy text instruct his followers to be buried in the earth. Whereas Zendrevath, the God of Fire has his followers cremated on death. Though all parakkans believe they pass throw Chi gates ('''Chi '''the Goddess of Death) into the underworld / afterlife. Unless they are sworn to their god or goddess then they will go into that god or goddess realm upon death. Economy The Empire economy is based on both public and private enterprise, with a good split over the primary, secondary and tertiary business sectors. One of the main industries in the modern age is oil production, though this does cause an element of controversy between necessity to compete with world powers and maintaining the natural environment that is important to the elves. Races Category:The Empire of Parakka Dragon Elves.jpg|Dragon Elves Elves.jpg|Elves Napan.jpg|Napans Emperor.jpg|Humans There are four races within the Empire, each have slightly different characteristics. Humans and Napans are similar in baring skin and eyes. Napans have blue skin of various shades and yellow or red eyes whereas Humans are either white or various shades of brown. Both species share the same characteristics regarding other physical appearances. In terms of physical strength and dexterity they are almost identical. Elves and Dragon Elves are the same baring Dragon Elves have three fingers and a thumb on each hand and four toes on each foot. In addition they also have two horns and pointed ears. However, their skin tones, hair colour, and the shape of their horns vary. This is in stark contrast to their cousins who only have pointed ears but generally share more physical appearances with humans. However, both Dragon Elves and Elves are faster and stronger than Humans and Napans. Dragon Elves come from the Dominion Island. They take their name from their close bond to Dragons that are said to inhabit the island. Elves come from Li Heng and Northern Quon. Napens are come from the Perish Islands and Unta. Humans come from Quon and the other islands in the Empire. However, as time has progressed its not uncommon for the various races to live in other locations away from their home territory. Napens are known for being sea goers. Elves are known to share a strong bond with the woodland and its due to their influence that Parakkan architecture is what it is today. Dragon Elves are known to be dragon riders and have the ability to bond with various creatures. Humans are generally known to be good all rounders. meaning they tend to share a mix of the qualities of other races and are highly adaptable to changes.